Alicia
by Fielpy
Summary: Voici l’histoire d’Alicia 23 ans, qui revient d’un long voyage de 5 ans au États-unis. Son retour va changer beaucoup de chose dans la vie de ses proches. Une histoire remplis de retournement parfois drôle, d’autre fois dramatique. vocabulaire joual Québe
1. Epilogue

**Prologue**

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut et regarda son réveille matin à ses côtés, il indiquait sept heures trente du matin. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelques chose de grave venais d'arriver à sa meilleure amie, celle qui, si il en avait le courage,deviendrai sa petite amie. Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro. La ligne sonna à trois reprise et un message enregistré débuta.

- Bonjour, vous avez bien rejoint Alicia, Marc et Stéphane nous ne somme pas là pour l'instant, laisser nous votre message après le bip.

- Alicia c'est Peter, désoler je sais qu'il est tôt, mais je doit te parler alors si tu as deux minutes rappelle moi ok? Bye…

Il raccrochât à contre cœur et attendit, cinq minutes passèrent et toujours aucun retour d'appelle. Peter essaya de rappeler plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu'il ce passait quelque chose d'anormal, à cette heure si un samedi matin, tout le monde est coucher. Quelqu'un aurai du répondre après les appels répétitif. Il resta dans son lit durant plusieurs minutes et ce décida à téléphoner un de leur ami commun. À la première tonalité quelqu'un décrocha.

- Allo? Demanda la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

- Brian c'est Peter est c'que Alex est là? Je dois absolument lui parler. Répondit-il.

- Ok minutes. Dit Brian avant de le mettre en attente.

Le temps paraissait long pour Peter qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Tout à coup il entendit une voie familière à son oreille.

- Peter c'est quoi tu veux à c't'heure là? Dit une voie endormie.

- Alex est où Alicia? J'essai de l'appeler mais y a personne qui répond chez elle. Lui dit-il alarmé.

- Attend tu veux dire que t'est pas au courant! Lui répliqua-t-il tout à fait réveillé.

- Au courant de quoi! Je suis supposer de savoir quelque chose d'important! Elle a tu eux un accident! Dit moi pas qu'est morte !!!

- Merde calme toi c'est pas ça…

- Ben c'est quoi d'abord?

- Wow je pensai pas qu'elle partirait sans te le dire…

- Sans me dire quoi… pis c'est quoi tu veux dire par partir…

Peter entendit Alex prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Peter se sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais Alicia est parti étudier en musique à l'université du Kentucky avec Julien, ils ont été accepter la bas. Ils sont partit tôt ce matin, ils prennent l'avion dans… minutes… dans une heure.

Peter resta sans parole, le combiné toujours sur l'oreille, il n'entendait plus la voie d'Alex de l'autre côté. Pour lui tout s'effondrait il avait décider de lui dire qu'il l'aimai et en deux seconde tout venait de changer. Il devait aller la voir quitte à ce déplacer jusqu'à l'aéroport, mais la qu'elle?

- Alex ils sont à Mirabel ou Dorval?

- Peter tu veux te tuer! Ils sont a Dorval, mais je suis sur que tu aura pas le temps!

- J'm'en crisse j'y va pareille.

Peter raccrocha le téléphone et sauta hors de son lit, il prit les premier vêtement qui lui tombèrent sous la main et les enfila aussi tôt. Il prit ses clé et son portefeuille qui étaient sur son bureau et quitta sa chambre a toute vitesse. En descendant l'escalier il failli trébucher, mais il se rattrapas juste a temps. Il arriva au ré de chaussée et constata que sa mère était déjà de bout une tasse de café a la main.

- Peter que fait tu réveillés si tôt un samedi matin? Lui demanda-t- elle

- Je doit aller voir Alicia. Lui dit- il essoufflé.

- Tu lui dira bonjour de ma part. Répondit sa mère le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui. À tantôt.

Peter déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et quitta la maison, il monta dans sa voiture et la démarra. Tout étaient confus dans sa tête, il n'arrivaient pas a croire qu'elle était parti sans lui dire au revoir au moins une petite explication, mais non. Il ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi lui, il n'avait pas été mit au courant, le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils avaient passer la soirée ensemble hier et elle ne lui avait rien mentionner.

- Crisse! Pourquoi elle fait ça ! J'avais décider de lui dire, pis la à part. Mais à peut pas partir merde, elle ma dit qu'elle allait m'appeler aujourd'hui…

Il frappât le tableau de bord et réalisa qu'il excédai de beaucoup la vitesse limite et lâcha le gaz pour ralentir. Toute sa soirée défilai sous ses yeux; lui assit au côté d'Alicia, elle est coller contre lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux avec un sourire magnifique. Il admire ses lèvres charnue et réalise qu'il aurait pue les embrasser si souvent lorsqu'ils étaient seul tout les deux.

Une trentaine de minute plus tard il arriva devant l'aéroport, il entra dans le stationnement plus nerveux que jamais puisque comme dans la plus pare des aéroport le stationnement est bondé, après quelque tour près de l'entée, puis il finit par ce dénicher une place. Peter sortie de la voiture, appuya sur la manette pour barrer les portières et courra jusqu'à la porte. En arrivant devant celle ci Peter rentra dans un garçon de forte stature.

- Peter ? Que fait tu ici ? Lui demanda le garçon

- Marco… Je viens voir Alicia avant qu'elle parte!

- Peter … l'avion décolle dans quinze minute. Elle est déjà montée.

- C'est quand qu'elle revient ?

- Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a rien dit! Dit Marco révolter. Elle revient juste dans cinq ans…

Peter lui fit signe de dénégation, il étaient sur le poing de tomber, tout devenait noir a l'intérieur de lui. Marco lui tendit ses bras et Peter se jeta dedans en éclatant en sanglot. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était simplement lui dire je t'aime. Son beau rêve se dissipait petit a petit tout devenais brouiller il pouvais simplement entendre ses propre gémissement et sentir les larme couler a flot.

* * *

La jeune fille est accoter sur le bord du hublot le regard dans le vide, tout dans sa tête lui fait penser qu'elle aurai au moins du lui dire un mot juste un mais elle n'en a pas eu le courage. Quelqu'un lui donna un petit coup de coude amical, elle sortie de son petit nuage et regarda le jeune homme assit a ses côté et lui souris.

- Sa va Ali? Lui demanda t- il.

- Oui. Désoler Julien, j'étaient dans ma bulle.

- Tu lui a dit au moins…

- Non j'ai pas eu le courage ça me faisait trop mal…

Julien pris la main d'Alicia dans la sienne et il lui sourit.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Il était exactement cinq heures trente du matin, lorsque l'avion arriva à Dorval. Julien et Alicia étaient de très bonne humeurs. C'est deux là ce connaissent depuis presque leur naissance, puisque leur pères possèdent un cabinet d'avocats ensemble. Julien qui est très mignon, porte ses cheveux couleur de blé très cours, il à des yeux d'un bleu ciel plutôt claire. Il est un garçon très énergique et est un fanatique de la musique. Alicia, est une très jolie fille. Elle porte les cheveux court d'une couleur cuivrée, elle n'est pas très grande, mais malgré ça petite taille on peux voir qu'elle à tout un caractère. Elle et Julien étaient partie en Floride à l'âge de seize ans pour allés y étudier la musique. Ça fait déjà cinq ans et maintenant après toute ses années d'études bien réussi, ils on reçu leurs diplôme et sont de retour au Québec. En arrivant à l'aéroport, ils prirent leurs bagages et allèrent dehors pour prendre le taxi. Lorsqu'ils sortirent à l'extérieurs ils laissèrent le chariot contenant tout leur bagages à leurs côté. Alicia pris une grande inspiration et souris à Julien qui était à ses côtés.

- Québec ! Enfin ! ! !dit-il presque en criant.

- Ouais! J'arrive pas à l'croire! dit Alicia le sourire au lèvre. Ça fait déjà cinq ans… Taxi ! ! ! dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main à une auto qui s'approchaient d'eux.

- Brrr… Dit Julien en réalisent que la brise printanière était beaucoup plus fraîche au Québec qu'au État –Unis.

L'auto s'arrêta, puis un homme assez corpulent, descendit de celle ci. Il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et approcha le chariot pour prendre leurs valises et les déposées dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- Où est ce que vous allez comme ça les jeunes ? leurs demanda-t- il.

- C'est plutôt, on r'vient. dit Julien trop heureux d'être de retour chez lui, dans son pays après cinq ans d'absence.

- 400 rue des perrons à Mirabelle. dit Alicia

- D'accord, montés que j'vous ramène chez vous les jeunes. dit le chauffeur en prenant place dans le taxi.

- Alicia et Julien prirent le temps de regardé l'aéroport une dernière fois puis montèrent dans l'auto. Pendant tout le trajet, ils ne dirent presque rien et regardaient dehors en réveillant des souvenirs oubliés depuis quelque années. Le soleil commençaient à ce levé à l'horizon, tout le trajet dévoilaient des champs et des vallées, dans certain champ, on pouvais voir des chevaux et quelques vaches. Alicia regardai dehors admirant le paysage qu'elle avait si souvent regarder lorsqu'elle était jeune.

- J'me d'mande qu'elle heure y est ? dit Julien tout en regardant dehors.

- Y est six heure. dit Alicia en regardant ça montre. Tu crois qu'y s'attendent à ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ! Tu m'niaise ! Y s'doutent de rien, à moins qu't'ai dit quec chose? ! dit Julien en l'observant pour voir si elle dirai la vérité.

- Pourquoi j'aurai dit quec chose? Hein ! ? Dit moi pourquoi !? répondit- elle offusquée.

- Pour rien, s'cuse! lui répliqua-t-il.

Tout le reste du trajet ce fit dans un silence total, près d'une heure passa sans qu'on puisse voir une maison ou même une bâtisse. Le chauffeur prit une sortie et vit une pancarte qui leur indiqua la ville ou ils se trouvaient.

- Bienvenus chez vous les jeunes ! dit il à Alicia et Julien en les regardant dans le rétroviseur.

- Julien r'garde ça ! dit Alicia en voyant une discothèque qui n'était pas la avant.

- Wow ! Le Flashwood ? dit Julien plutôt intrigué. Tu crois qu'c'est quelqu'un d'ici qu'y à ouvert ça?

- Je l'sais pas, mais on va devoir sortir. Après cinq ans, j'suis pas mal sur que la ville à changé plus que nous ! dit-elle en riant.

- Tournée ici monsieur. dit Alicia en voyant un panneau qui indiquait la rue des perrons.

Aucune des maisons n'étaient éclairées, mais elles étaient toutes aussi spacieuse, la plus part des entrés avait deux à trois voiture aussi cher les une que les autres. Les gazon étaient tous aussi bien entretenue qu'un vert au golf. Pour Alicia rien n'avais changer, tout lui rappelai ses souvenir d'enfance avec ses copains. Le chauffeur s'immobilisa devant une maison très luxueuse, de dehors on pouvais voir qu'elle était composée de trois étage. À l'entrée du garage une très jolie auto y était stationnée, en la voyant Alicia poussa une exclamation de joie.

- Ju ! J'en r'vient pas mon père y a prit soin d'elle. Dit-elle en touchant la magnifique peinture de l'auto. A pas changer, dire qu'ça fait cinq ans que j'l'ai pas conduit. Tu veux allée faire un tour ?

- P'être tantôt. Dit Julien un peut fatigué par le voyage.

- J'dépose ça ou ? demanda l'homme en mettant leurs bagages sur le pavé unis de l'entrée.

- Laissez les là, on va s'arranger avec ça. Merci beaucoup monsieur. Dit Alicia.

- De rien les jeunes. Peut-être à un autre jours. Dit-il en remontant dans le taxi.

- Bon ben à tantôt. Dit Julien en partant vers la maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Ok à plus tard. Dit Alicia en retournant vers l'auto

Elle prit ses bagages et jeta un dernier regard sur son auto, le sourire au lèvre. En arrivant devant la porte elle déposa ses valises et sorti ses clés pour débarrer la porte, à son grand soulagement son père n'avais pas changer la serrure. Elle ouvris la porte en faisant le moins de bruits possible. En regardant au alentour, elle remarqua que plusieurs chose avait changer dans la maison. Alicia referma la porte derrière elle et descendit dans le sou sol pour se débarrasser de ses valise qui l'encombrais toujours, elle pris une grande inspiration pour être sur qu'elle étai vraiment arrivée chez elle et qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle mit ses bras autour de ses épaule et fermis ses yeux, tout ce qui l'entourait était comme elle l'avait laisser, tout lui rappelais son adolescence ; les poster de ses idoles de jeunesse, ça veille radio avec ses disque compact, tout y était rien n'avais changer.

Elle pris une photo qui était posée sur sa radio et la regarda comme ci elle avait oublier ce qu'elle avait laisser derrière elle en quittant, cinq ans plutôt, la maison familiale. Sur la photo on pouvais voir Julien un bras autour des épaule d'Alicia tout les deux assis sur le capot de l'auto stationner devant la maison. Elles remarque qu'ils avaient énormément changés en cinq ans, Julien avait les cheveux beaucoup plus long et on pouvait dire qu'il avait l'aire d'un mouton avec ses cheveux frisé, pour sa par Alicia avait les cheveux attacher en deux chignons sur la tête et portait des vêtement très ample ce qui cachait sa jolie silhouette. Un garçons au cheveux foncé et tout ébouriffé était assis sur le sol devant la voiture en prenant par la taille une belle fille au long cheveux blond, puis de chaque côté de la voiture on pouvais voir deux garçons, à gauche, un noir très mignon et bien bâtie qui portai une tuque sur la tête, et celui de l'autre côté, qui avait des aire d'un Italien, portai les cheveux assez long et un peut ondulé. Alicia retourna la photo pour y lire ce qui était écris au verso : _BONNE FÊTE À MOI ! ! ! 17ans__ 16 juillet 2000, de gauche à droite : Alexander(Alex), Julien (Ju), Alicia(moi) et Peter. Parterre : Benoît (Ben) et Sarah._

Elle déposa la photo sur une petite table de salon et alla dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses bagages, en ouvra la porte elle découvris que quelqu'un y dormait. Elle regarda les murs de la pièce, les cadres posés un peux partout et vis que rien n'avait été déplacé. Elle s'approcha du lit pour vois qui dormait et à ça grande surprise, un garçon au teint basané y était coucher, il portai ses cheveux brun tressés, Alicia s'assit sur le bord du lit et toucha le jeune homme sur l'épaule, elle vit que le garçon ne bronchai pas.

- Carl ? C'est toi ? demanda Alicia avec curiosité.

- Hummmmm… C'est qui… dit le garçon d'une voie endormie.

- Carl c'est moi Alicia.

- Alicia… ALICIA ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

- Bien … Surprise… dit-elle un peux déçue que son idée de surprendre tout le monde, venait de tombé à l'eau. Mais c'est quoi tu fais dans mon lit toi ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

- Marco m'a dit que j'pouvais dormir icite à soir. Dit Carl, encor surpris.

- Mon frère t'a dit ça ? dit-elle suspecte.

- Bien, il a plus dit : « J'espère qu'a s'rendra pas compte que t'a coucher là. » c'est tout . dit-il un peu mal.

- C'pas grave j't'en veux pas. Bon, ben moi j'te laisse dormir, je vais aller préparer le déjeuner.

- Merci. Dit-il en se retournant pour ce rendormir. Alicia…

- Oui ? dit elle sur le bord de la porte.

- Bon retour chez toi. Répondit Carl en prenant la couverture pour s'abrier.

Alicia souri et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle retourna en haut et ouvris la porte d'entré pour prendre le journal qui était déposer sur le tapis de l'entré. Elle ce dirigea dans la cuisine pour réaliser que tout ce qui était là avant, avait disparue. On pouvait voir que la décoration était changer et que tout les meubles qui composait la cuisine ne disait rien à Alicia. Elle se promena par curiosité et vit que le salon n'était plus comme avant, il comportait de nouveaux meubles et un superbe cinéma maison. Alicia regarda autour d'elle avec stupéfaction et sourie. Elle alla s'assoire devant la télévision et ouvris le journal pour lire les nouvelles.

- J'suis vraiment chez moi. Dit Alicia en soupirant de bonheur.

Après avoir feuilleter les dernière page du journal, elle ce leva et alla dans la cuisine pour vérifier ce que contenait le réfrigérateur et sorti des œufs et du bacon pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir les poêlons d'un armoire, pour commencer les œufs, Alicia entendit des pats qui provenais de l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage ou ce trouvaient les autres chambres à coucher. Alicia ce releva pour voir qui pouvais bien descendre ci tôt le matin et vit un petit garçon d'environ sept ou huit ans qui la regardait d'un aire quelque peu craintif. Le garçon avait les cheveux court et noire comme la nuit. En le voyant, Alicia lui sourie et des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

- Antoine c'est toi ? Demanda Alicia en ouvrant ses bras au petit garçon qui sourie au sont de ça voie.

- Alicia ! ! ! Dit le petit garçon en courant vers elle. T'es vraiment revenus !

Elle le pris dans ses bras en le serrant très fort, on pouvais voir qu'après cinq année séparer, elle l'adorais toujours autant.

- Chut… Dit-elle à Antoine. Faut pas faire de bruis tout le monde est encor coucher pis faut faire la surprise à tout le monde.

- Antoine lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris le message. Lorsqu' Alicia le posa parterre, il prit sa main et la suivie vers la table à dîner.

- Tu veux m'aider Antoine ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh ! ! Oui ! ! dit-il avec enthousiasme. C'est quoi je fait ?

- Bien tu peux mettre la table. Proposa Alicia à son petit frère en lui tendant les ustensiles.

Antoine les pris des mains d'Alicia et les plaça sur la table. Il posa ensuite les assiettes et les verres. Il sorti les confitures et le jus du frigo pour les déposer au centre de la table et lui dit.

- Tu ne nous laissera plus? Hein Alicia? Tu vas toujours rester ici ?

Alicia remarqua que son petit frère la suivait des yeux et que dès qu'il pouvais, il la suivait pas à pas. Alicia lui sourit et le serra fort dans ses bras.

- C'est promis, je ne partirait plus aussi longtemps.

Après cela Antoine alla s'assoire dans le salon et regarda la télévision. Alicia regarda l'horloge qui indiquait presque neuf heure quinze, puis elle décida de préparer du café pour tout le monde, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard des bruits de pat provenant du sous sol ce firent entendre et Alicia vit Carl qui montai à la cuisine. Il portait un jean et une camisole très moulante qui montrai qu'il s'entraînait plusieurs foi par semaine. Lorsqu'il vit Alicia, il lui souri timidement puis détournant son regard d'elle, il s'étira tout en baillant.

- Ben dormi ? Demanda Alicia.

- Ouais…

- Tu veux un café pour te réveiller ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

- S'te plait.

Alicia sorti une tasse et la déposa sur la table en face de Carl et lui souri.

- Alors c'est quoi qui ce passe avec toi? Demanda-t-elle en versant du café dans la tasse.

- Ben…. J'dirais que …. Ben….. J'suis rendu barman dans un club. Répondit-il avant de prendre une gorger de son café.

- Woaw… tu veux dire que tu travaille dans le nouveau club?

- Tu l'a vu?

- On est passer devant ce matin. C'est comment?

- Ben il manque de sucre mais ça va.

- Non pas l'café, je veux dire le club, c'est cool là bas?

- Toi pis Julien vous allez avoir beaucoup de chose à faire.

Ils entendirent des pat qui provenaient de la chambre au dessus d'eux, quelque instant plus tard un garçon d'à peux près la même taille qu'Alicia descendit les marches qui menaient au deuxième. Il portait un pantalon sport et un chandail à manche courte. Les cheveux en bataille de couleur châtain brun. Il regarda Alicia de ses yeux noisettes et lui ouvris ses bras sans savoir quoi dire.

- Marc ! ! ! Dit-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de son grand frère les larmes au yeux.

- T'était pas supposer d'appeler avant d'arriver toi? Dit-il en la serrant

- Ben c'est ça la surprise. Dit-elle en se reculant pour remarquer à quel point son frère avait changé.

- Je prendrai ben un café. Dit un homme derrière Marc, il étaient plutôt grand et svelte, il avait les cheveux court et un peux grisonnant. Derrière la jolie monture de lunette qu'il portait on pouvais y voir de magnifique yeux d'un bleu ciel.

En le voyant Alicia couru vers lui et lui sauta au coup.

- Papa ! ! ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! !

- T'a ben trop changé ! ! J't'orconnais même plus ! ! Dit-il en l'éloignant de lui pour mieux voir sa fille

0 Ben toi tu donnes pas ta place Alicia ! Dit Marc en sortant deux tasse d'une armoire. T'est plus du tout une tomme boy ! Dit-il en tournant sont regard vers celui de Carl qui admirait Alicia de la tête au pied depuis qu'il était arriver dans la cuisine. T'est rendu pas mal plus féminine qu'avant, j'suis sur que tout l'monde en reviendra pas quand y vont te voir.

- Papa…J'ai faim……… Dit une petite voix derrière Carl

- Vien Antoine, je vais te faire à manger moi. Dit Marc en le prenant dans ses bras. J'pence que p'pa pis Alicia on ben des choses à se dire. Dit-il en allant vers le réfrigérateur.

- Alicia tu m'avais promis d'appeler pour me dire quand tu reviendrais. Dit Stéphane le père d'Alicia avec un regard de reproche.

- Je sais… Mais moi pis Julien on voulais vraiment vous faire la surprise ! Scuse moi papa…

- C'est pas grave j't'en veux pas pour ça, mais prochaine fois appelle. Tu sais comment ça m'aurrai fait plaisir d'aller te cherche à l'aéroport.

- D'accord… Répondit-elle en détournant son regard des yeux de son père. Mais je suis presque sur qu'il n'y auras pas de prochaine foi…

Stéphane s'approcha de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Lui et Alicia prirent place à la table et Marc leur tendirent à chacun une assiette contenant des œufs et du bacon. Au centre de la table reposaient un panier rempli de tranche de pain griller, les confitures et la cafetière.

- Alors ton voyage de retour c'est bien passer ? Demanda Carl en regardant Alicia dans les yeux.

- Ben, c'était correcte, juste que ça pris au moins un bon deux heures avant de pouvoir sortir de l'aéroport, pis pour ce trouver un taxi.

- Et les études ça pas été trop dure ? Demanda son père.

- Ben p'pa. C't'évidant qu'à pas eu de problème. Ses amis sont touts bilingue. Répondit Marc.

- Ben Marc, j'suis désolée de t'décevoir, mais c'est pas toujours facile surtout quand c'est des choses que t'a jamais parlé avec tes amis. Répliqua Alicia.

- Et comment va Tomas ? Questionna Marc.

Alicia posa son regard sur les restants dans son assiette et perdit son sourire elle reposa ses ustensile sur la table et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

- On c'est laisser… Y voulait que j'aille avec lui en Louisiane, pis j'y est expliquer qu'ma famille étaient ici et que si y m'aimais vraiment, ben y viendrai faire un tour ici une foi de temps en temps… Pis la ça fait trois mois qui m'a pas parler…Dit-elle en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

Elle ce leva et alla déposer son assiette vide et sa tasse dans le lavabo.

- Alicia ? ? Est ce que tu m'a apporter quelque chose de là bas ? Demanda Antoine en regardant son assiette comme s'il auraient dit quelque chose qu'il n'auraient pas du dire.

Elle ce retourna et souris à son frère.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'auraient rien amener à mon p'tit frère ? ! Dit-elle en le serrant près d'elle. Elle s'approcha plus près de lui et lui dit à l'oreille : Quand t'aura fini ton déjeuner viens m'voir dans ma chambre…

* * *

Alicia descendit au sous sol, pour allez ranger ses choses. Elle déposa ses valises sur son lit et commença à sortir ses effets personnelle tout en regardant sa chambre un sourire au coin des lèvres en repensant à toute les choses qui étaient arriver ici il y a cinq ans. Les soirée vidéo qu'elle avait eu avec Alex son meilleur ami, les autres entres filles avec Audrey à parler des garçons et aussi les quelques une qu'elle avait eu seule avec Peter, où elle aurait pue lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. En ouvrant un de ses tiroirs, elle y retrouva des photo et décida de s'asseoir sur son lit et de les regarder. Certaine d'entre elles étaient manquer, mais elles possédaient toutes une explication au verso, sur une d'elle on voyaient Alex et Peter avec une bouteille de bière à la main et au verso on pouvaient y lire : _BONNE FÊTE PETER ! ! ! 17 ans__ 24 juillet 2000 Alex et Peter(Je pense que j'étais un peux trop saoule…)_

En lisant ce qui y était écris Alicia partit à rire et rangea les photo où elle les avait trouvée et commença à déposer ses vêtements dans ses tiroirs, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvra.

- Tu viens cherche ton cadeau. Répondit Alicia dos à la porte.

- J'savais pas que tu m'avais rapporter quec'chose. Dit Carl derrière elle.

Alicia se retourna et le vit adosser au cadrage de la porte les bras croiser sur son torse.

- J'pensais pas qu's'étaient toi. Dit-elle en l'admirant de la tête au pied.

- T'est déçue ? Lui demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Non, juste surprise. Répondit-elle en se retournant vers ses bagages tout en souriant pour elle même. Mais ci tu veux savoir, oui j't'est apportée un p'tit cadeau.

Elle se retourna et tendit un paquet d'environ la grosseur d'une boite à biscuit emballer dans un papier vert émeraude sur le papier on pouvait lire : _Pour Carl, de Alicia -x x x-. _Il prit le cadeau et le regarda comme ci c'était le premier qu'il recevait de toute sa vie. Il le déballa en déchirant le papier et découvrit une petite Mustang de collection.

- Woaw ! comment t'a sue que j'collectionne les autos ?

- J'ai demander à Marc c'que j'pouvais t'acheter, pis y ma dit que ci j'voulais vraiment t'faire plaisir d'acheter ça. Répondit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien ça m'fais plaisir Carl.

Il déposa la boite sur le lit et s'approcha d'Alicia en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ça te dirai de faire quec'chose ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Je pensais allez au nouveau club voir de quoi ça l'aire avec Julien. Dit-elle un peu déçue.

- Je voulais dire après la fermeture, tu sais je travaille ce soir.

- Faire quoi au juste ? T'sé à trois ou quatre heure du matin y a pas grand chose d'ouvert. Lui dit-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres

- Chez moi c't'ouvert. Lui dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Alicia lui sourit.

- Ok, mais juste un café et je r'vien ici pour dormir.

- Cool. J'viens t'chercher ici avant d'allez travailler, comme ça tu va pouvoir revoir tes amis j'pense qu'y en a pas mal qui travaille là. Fack à sept heure ça t'va ?

- Oui. J't'attent pour sept heure, à tantôt. Répondit-elle.

- Bye. Dit Carl en sortant de la chambre son cadeau dans ses main.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Quelques heures après le départ de Carl, Alicia décida d'aller faire un tour en voiture. Elle sorti de la maison ses clé en main, puis tout en admirant son automobile, elle ouvra la portière. Elle s'assit et pris une grande respiration tout en réalisant que l'auto avait une odeur de voiture neuve, puis mit les clé dans le contacte et démarra. Elle mit un disque compacte dans le radio et monta le volume pour écouter une veille chanson de Tori Amos, tout en fredonnant la chanson elle sorti de l'entrer et alla faire un tour dans les rue avoisinante pour voir si elle ne verrait pas quelques un de ses amis. À quatre coin de rue de chez elle, elle se gara devant une jolie maison au allure victorienne et remarqua un homme assez grand qui jouais au basquet ball dans l'entrer de garage, elle sourit et coupa le contacte de l'auto, puis sorti.

- Bryan est c'que c'est toi ? ? ? Dit Alicia en s'approchant de l'homme qui portai un uniforme de policier.

- Alicia ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant de la tête au pied. C'est bien la petite Alicia, qui était toujours avec mon p'tit frère ?

- Et oui c'est bien moi. Lui répondit-elle en lui ouvrant les bras

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux soigneusement peigner tout en lui donnant une accolade. Elle lui pris le ballon des main et le lança directement dans le panier.

- Toujours aussi bonne au basket. Lui dit Bryan en reprenant le ballon au sol.

- Comme je peux voir tu a finalement terminer tes études policière. Dit Alicia tout en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Bryan qui la dépassai d'une bonne tête.

- Oui ça fait maintenant un ans que je travaille officiellement dans la police, mais c'est sûrement pas pour moi que t'est venu. Je me trompe ? ?

- Non tu t'trompe pas, ton frère est la ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui rentre tu sais ou est sa chambre je crois.

- Si elle n'a pas changer d'place je crois que je vais me retrouver. Bon et bien bye. Répondit Alicia en lui tournant le dos pour ce diriger vers la maison.

En ouvrant la porte Alicia entra en collision avec une jolie fille noire de la même taille qu'elle. En la voyant la jeune fille lui sauta au coup et s'écria :

- Ali ! ! ! Tu est enfin de retour !

- Salut Sandy. Comment ça va ! lui répondit Alicia je sourire au lèvre.

- Super tu sais j'avais pas mal hâte que tu reviennes. Lui dit Sandy en baissant la voie.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

- Si tu ne revenait pas d'ici une semaine je le tuait. Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond en montrant son exaspération. Il ne fait plus rien de puis que tu est partis et là ça fait une semaine qu'il est plonger dans un stupide jeux sur le playstation, je te jure que si tu fait rien, je brise cette stupide console ! fini-t-elle pas répliquée plus fort qu'elle ne le voulais.

- Inquiète toi pas je vais toute suite aller le voir il est là haut ? dit Alicia en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- Oui. Bon et bien moi je doit y aller je commence a une heure. Dit Sandy en regardant ça montre. Bon retour chez vous Alicia tu dira bonjour a Julien de ma part .

Puis elle referma la porte en sortant dehors. Alicia décidée à aller voir ce qui ce passais avec Alexander monta les marche quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Elle regarda tout autour et vit que la pièce était très en désordre. On pouvais voir du linge partout, on ne pouvais même plus savoir s'il étaient propre ou sale. Elle vit un garçon assez bien bâtit assit parterre accoté sur le bort du lit. Il était tellement concentrer qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et Alicia l'entendit marmonner quelque parole incompréhensible. Elle s'approcha de lui tout en ne faisant pas de bruit et monta sur le lit et plaqua ses main sur les yeux du garçon.

- Non ! ! ! C'est qui le con ! J'avais presque fini ma cassette ! ! Ça fait deux semaines que je suis la dessus, Peter je vais te…Dit- il en attrapant les cheveux d'Alicia par derrière.

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Alex. Répondit-elle en enlevant ses mains de devant les yeux d'Alex et en retirant ses cheveux des mains de celui ci.

- Alicia ! ! ! C'est quoi tu fais ici ? ? ?

- Eu … Minute j'm'en souviens plus très bien. Je pence que je v'n'ai voir mon meilleur ami. Lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Tu a pas mal changer, on peux même dire que t'est rendu beau ! répondit Alicia en riant.

Il lui sauta dessus et commença a lui donner de petit coup de poing au bras en riant avec elle, après quelques instant a ce regarder, il ce releva et aida Alicia a se rasseoir. Il s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder et dit.

- P'être que moi je suis rendue beau mais toi ! Toi tu me surprends ! Je suis sur que t'croiser dans rue j't'aurais pas reconnu ! lui répliqua-t-il en l'admirant de plus belle de la tête au pied.

- Est c'que c'est bien ? ? ?

- Ça tu peux en être sur, j'me demande comment Peter va prendre la nouvelle ? Surtout de puis qu'il est avec Vé… Dit-il en réalisant que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurai pas du dire.

- Quoi tu m'niaises Peter a une blonde ! répondit Alicia surprise mais contente de l'apprendre.

- Tu veux dire que ça t'fait rien.

- Écoute Alex, ça fait 5 ans que j'l'ai pas vue, fack j'pence que j'ai fini par l'oublier et même de décroché de lui.

- Woaw la tu me surprend Alicia. Moi qui m'disait que tu décroch'rais jamais de lui.

- Tu vois tout l'monde change. Lui dit-elle en lui souriant. Mais je crois que tu devrais remercier Thomas.

Il s'assit sur le lit au côté d'Alicia, lui pris les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux tout en lui souriant.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois revenu Ali. J'ai enfin ma meilleur amie avec moi, j'me suis vraiment ennuyer de toi, tsé moi je faisais plus rien pis depuis que Peter sort avec une fille on ce voir juste au travaille. J'm'enmerdais pas mal pis en plus qu'tu téléphonais pas souvent je me suis résigner a plus rien faire..

- Ben Alex je suis de retour pis si tu veux on pourrais recommencer nos soirée ciné ici ou chez moi. Tsé moi si j'me suis ennuyer de toi, pis encore plus quand j'ai perdu Tom… Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Quoi tu veux dire que l'con y t'a laisser !

- Non, c'est moi qui l'a laisser.

- Mais pourquoi, j'pencais que tu l'aimais ! Non ?

Elle déposa ça tête entre ses mains et éclata en sanglot, pour la première fois depuis son retour elle montrait ses sentiment. Alex la pris dans ses bras pour la consolée et lui donna un baiser sur la tête. Après plusieurs minutes elle réussis à sécher ses larmes et raconta toute l'histoire à Alexander qui l'écouta sans broncher.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'on c'est laisser, pis ça fais trois mois qu'on c'est pas revue. Lui dit-elle en prenant une profonde respiration pour éviter d'éclater de nouveau.

- Woaw et t'a même pas penser à l'téléphoner ?

- Oui j'y est penser, mais je veux pas. J'suis pas prête à partir la bas moi, j'ai ma vie ici avec vous autre.

Alex qui était toujours sur le choque pris quelques minutes pour trouver quelques chose à dire, mais c'est Alicia qui changea le sujet de conversation.

- Alors tu travailles toujours à la même place ?

- Pas du tout je suis rendu « Door Man » dans le club que Peter à ouvert il y a deux ans.

- C'est à Peter le club qu'on a vue! C'est tu lui ou son père qui l'a acheté?

- Tu savais pas que ça lui appartenait!

- Tu viens de me l'apprendre. À part ça c'est quoi qui ce passe de bon avec tout le monde ?

- Rien de très spécial Benoît est toujours avec Sarah, ils habitent ensemble maintenant. Peter sort avec un fille qui s'appelle Véronique et moi je suis encor seul au monde.

- Ben maintenant on est deux dans le même bateau. Dit Alicia en le regardant le sourire aux lèvres.

- Sa te dirai d'aller voir la réaction de Peter? Demanda Alex les yeux remplis de malice.

- Pourquoi pas. Apres tout je suis bien venus pour faire la surprise à tout le monde.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique demeure qui faisaient deux fois la largeurs d'une maison normal. Alicia avait déjà vue la maison au par avant mais après cinq ans elle avait oubliée à quel point la résidence des parents de Peter était immense. Alex qui était derrière Alicia, la poussa amicalement pour qu'elle se dirige vers la maison. Elle monta les quatre marches du porche et appuya sur la sonnette. Alicia se retourna pour regarder Alex, il lui souri et déposa une mais sur son épaule pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. La porte s'ouvris de toute sa grandeur et dévoila une petite femme d'environ cinq pied avec une magnifique chevelure vagué jusqu'au épaule, en voyant Alicia elle étouffa un cri de stupeur et s'appuya sur le cadrage de la porte. Alicia s'approcha d'elle et lui pris les mains dans les siennes.

- Entrés. Dit- elle en libérant la porte.

Alicia et Alex entrèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, Alicia en eu le souffle coupée. Elle connaissait bien cette maison, mais toujours est t-il qu'elle était immense pour un couple qui avaient seulement un enfant. Alicia tourna sur elle même pour admirer tout les recoins de cette magnifique demeure, qui lui rappelait tellement de souvenir. Ce qui la surpris le plus c'est que rien dans la maison n'avait changer tout était identique en cinq ans la mère de Peter n'avait rien changer ni peinture ni meuble tout était pareille comme si le temps avait figé pendant les cinq ans que Julien et elle étais partis.

- Lisa…rien n'as changer. Dit Alicia dans un soupir

- Je sais… Depuis que nous somme arriver dans cette maison, je n'ai rien changer du tout. Tu sais j'ai toujours aimer comment je l'ai décorer et je n'ai pas réussi a trouvée comment améliorer mon chef d'œuvre. Dit-elle en regardant autour le travaille qu'elle avait accompli de ses propres mains. Est ce que vous désirez quelque chose à boire? Demanda-t-elle à Alex et Alicia.

- Ça ne serai pas de refus. Dit Alex en lui souriant.

- Allez sur la terrasse derrière je vous rejoint toute suite. Dit Lisa en ce dirigent vers la cuisine.

Alicia et Alex sortirent dans la cours et aillèrent s'assoirent sur les chaises de patio. Ils regardèrent la cour qui encerclais une piscine faite de pierres comme on en voie dans les revue de décoration. Elle avait une séparation pour un spa et une immense chute d'eau coulai au dessus de la piscine on aurai pu ce croire au bord d'un lac.

- Dire qu'on venaient ici tout les week-end pour boire et faire la fête. Dit Alicia en ce retournant pour faire face à Alex.

- Oui t'a raison. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite tu trouves pas? Y m'semble qu'hier encor on étaient ici… dit-il d'un aire rêveur. J'ai d'la misère à me dire que ça fait cinq ans, la dernière fois que té venue ici.

Un bruit d'auto ce fit entendre de l'autre côté de la maison, Alex regarda Alicia d'un aire incertain et lui dit :

- Té sur que t'aura pas un choque?

- Ben non Alex fait toi s'en pas. C'est sûr je suis hyper nerveuse, mais y a rien là, on a vieilli après tout. Dit-elle en lui souriant nerveusement.

Une porte s'ouvris dans la maison et on entendit le tintement d'un porte clé tombé dans un bocal de verre. Alicia et Alex portèrent leur attention sur la porte de patio, ils entendaient parfaitement la conversation qui ce déroulait dans la maison.

- Salut m'man, ça va?

- Ah Peter. Tu as de la visite dans la cours. Allô Véronique ça va bien?

- Oui madame Dansico ça va très bien merci.

- Je crois pas que Alex soit d'la visite m'man. À moins qu'il se soi finalement fait une blonde.

Dehors Alicia et Alex se mire à rire.

- J'avoue que de t'avoir comme blonde ça serai pas si mal Ali. Dit-il de bon cœur.

- Parle pour toi Alex moi je pence pas être apte à faire ma vie avec un maniaque de jeux vidéo. Tsé mon chéri y faut pas que tu te fasse d'idée sur moi, si tu me veux, va absolument falloir que je passe avant ta manette! Répondit Alicia plié en deux tellement elle riait

- Ey! Alex! C'est quoi qui t'emmène de bon ici, tu viens me présenter ta nouvelle blonde. Dit une voie derrière Alicia

En entendant la voie Alicia ce figea et regarda Alex avec un regard anxieux, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle venais de réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait peut-être pas tout à fait oublier, mais elle ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, elle était ici maintenant et elle devait le voir.

- Ben à vrais dire Peter, c'est pas ma blonde qui est avec moi c'est quelqu'un que t'as pas vue d'puis un bout… Dit-il en ce levant de sa chaise et lui donnant une accolade.

- Salut Peter…Dit Alicia dans un murmure

Alicia ce tenait debout devant Alex et Peter, elle se sentait très nerveuse et regardai le gazon. Tellement de chose lui revenais en tête, les soirée ou elle était toute seule avec lui, ce garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimer, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'aimais et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle était parti sans lui dire au revoir.

Peter regarda la jeune fille qui se tenais devant lui et essaya de deviner qui elle était, c'est sûr pour être jolie elle l'était, petite avec les cheveux aux menton, dans les teinte de caramel avec plusieurs reflets roux. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête tout lui revint en mémoire, depuis le premier jour où il avait croisé se magnifique regard aussi vert que les bourgeons au printemps, jusqu'au jour où elle était parti sans qu'il puissent lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas la perde, qu'il voulait passer le reste de ça vie avec elle.

- Alicia…


End file.
